


Not What It Seems

by breauna_laverne



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breauna_laverne/pseuds/breauna_laverne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is in Souix Falls attempting to solve a case that has local Leos baffled. They quickly realize the three "private detectives" from Kansas are not what they seem, and that Sam, Dean and Cas are hiding something that could solve their case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What It Seems

"Reid!" Lukewarm coffee splashes over my hand as I jolt awake, surprise roiling through my body as I realise I had fallen asleep standing up, propped against the cold stainless steel of the refrigerator.

"What, Morgan?" My voice sounded thick, still wrapped in the exhaustion that had caused me to nap in the precinct kitchen. I rubbed at my eyes, stars swimming against my eyelids as I fought to keep the exhaustion I felt from being apparent.

"You fell asleep standing up Pretty Boy" The unsaid "again" in his words made me cringe, though exhaustion lapped at his voice too. None of us had been sleeping much lately, not on this case. The eerie tension swam around the room, it had all of us on edge, irritable and sleepy. There was something about it that had everyone on edge.

"At least I don't snore" A smile tugged at my mouth as I attempted to diffuse some of the tension. Morgan chuckled, leaning against the cream counter.

"That's what you think" I glared at his accusing tone, the mood lightening.

Dumping my cup in the sink, I reached across the counter for the coffee pot and Morgan winced, lowering his voice.

"I wouldn't, that's been there since last night."

I shuddered, setting the ancient coffee pot back on the counter.

"Why is police station coffee such crap?" The snort that escaped my lips was not very gentleman like, a product of the lack of sleep I hope.

"Kid, did you just snort?" I shoved my shoulder into his, rolling my eyes and sloshing even more of the crappy coffee onto my hand.

I saw Morgan freeze, staring into the doorway. I turned around slowly, attempting to re-gain some comportment.

Hotch stood in the doorway, leaning tiredly against the wall.

"Enjoying yourselves?" His voice dropped like ice in the room, the tension building back up. His face had been soured into a frown since we arrived in town, deepening with every day he was away from Jack.

"They found another body, same M.O and more of the marks. We're headed out to the crime scene now." He turned on his heel and I saw him head for the glass doors of the tiny Sioux Falls police station.

"Another one? That's four in four days, this guy just doesn't rest." Morgan sounded as disgusted as I felt.

Bodies had been piling up in abandoned stores and warehouses all week. Different people from every walk of life, all still dressed, but different colors, jobs and social statuses. The only commonality was the stab wounds, all from the front, the weapon a long, tapered blade. The large scorched wings were what had most people on edge. They weren't any substance we could identify and they were too large and detailed to be anything but deliberate. It looked as if some horrible evil had marred the earth. Even scavengers avoided the bodies. None of it was particularly gory, though each scene turned the stomachs of every person there sending cold fear into even the most seasoned Cops. None of us are eager to see a new body.

"Let's see if the son of a bitch messed up this time." Morgan's voice was harsh as he shoved his arms into his jacket, following me out of the station.

"If only"

As we head out into the main room of the station, I glance at the numerous files strewn over multiple tables, even the inhuman crime scene photos sending sparks down my spine as I hurried out of the station. What was it about this case?


End file.
